The Last Months: A Creed & Selena story
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The final Creed and Selena oneshot
**A/N: What's up Ranger lovers it's me back with one last visit from the team. Now two things. One this story takes place about three or four years after the last chapter of Armageddon so for the sake of making Creed older she has now been recast and will now be portrayed by Natasha Lyonne for all future ranger media I produce. As for an older Selena she will be portrayed by Sofia Vergara just picture her during season one of Modern Family when she had black hair minus the thick accent and with all of Selena's tats and piercing. But older Sel dresses like a mix of Gloria and her younger self. As for the other rangers so far I only have Max Julie, Troia and Tracie cast. Troia will now be played by Gail Kim, Julie will now be played by Grace Park, Max will be played by Persia White but tanner and bit curvier. Tracie will now be played by Jessica Alba and Lyra will be played by Paula Payton as for everyone else no clue yet but let's go**

* * *

 **The Last Six Months**

Creed and Selena sat in the hospital room listening to the doctor deliver his diagnosis. Selena had been checked in with what they believed was a bad case of peanumona. But as they listened to the doctor's words they began to know different. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jericho but your cancer has returned and has spread and become terminal," doctor said making the two women grow quiet.

"What are our options I mean how much time does she have," Creed said gripping her wife's hand.

"Well with chemo and medication given your condition you could live comfortably for a year," The doctor said.

"What about without chemo?," Selena asked.

"At the rate of spreading six months if you're lucky," the doctor said.

"I'll take the six months ," Selena said

"WHAT!?," Creed said jumping up from the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," the doctor said excusing himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!," Creed said. "Refusing treatment just giving up and not wanting anything that can help keep you here!"

"CREED I'M DYING!," Selena said tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "I'm dying."

"I know!," Creed said falling into her wife's arms as she began balling. " Why don't you just get the treatment stay around a little longer?" she said begging her wife to undergo chemo.

"No, no, we've been through that remember. The puking the hair loss ," Selena said remembering her first bout with cancer. "No baby if I'm going out it won't be in a hospital bed. I'm going out having fun doing all the things ever wanted with my wife and boy at my side."

"But maybe Jewels or Talia?," Creed said getting a head shake of no from her wife.

"I've cheated the reaper long enough I think and have done some amazing things and I can go knowing I've had the love an amazing woman," Selena said through her tears staring into Creed's eyes.

Creed wiped her and kissed her wife deeply. "Let's get out of here and get living," she said with a weak and tearful smile.

* * *

 **May:**

"Are you sure about this babe," asked Creed watching her wife who like her was dressed in full motocross gear pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"Look between you and Dave I've spent a lot of time on the back of a bike," Selena said grabbing her helmet and goggles. "Besides you've been teaching me."

"Yeah but just because you're a quick study doesn't mean you're race ready," Creed said putting on her helmet and goggles and throwing her leg over her dirt bike.

"Are you scared I'll beat you," Selena said smirking behind her helmet as she got on her bike.

"Not on your life woman," Creed said, "Myers give mom a kiss for good luck."

"Ok," said there elven year old foster son before kissing Selena a kiss through her helmet.

"Smart ass," Creed said before she and Selena pulled up to starting line

A few hours later Creed Selena and Myers found themselves at their panic table in the back yard with their family and friends. A large trophy as the center piece. "I can't believe you won auntie Sel," Lexi said.

"I can't believe she did that back flip," David said taking sip of his beer.

"Yeah who knew the old lady had it in her," Lyra said.

"Well the fact is that I won and that's one thing off the bucket list," Selena said before taking a bite of her ribs.

"What's a bucket list," asked Talia Tracie and Julie's daughter. Making all the adults and the older children grow quiet.

"Well Talia a bucket list is a special list just for us grownups, and it's something you won't need to worry about for a long long time," Selena said not wanting to tell the child she was dying.

"Mom do you and Jewels have a bucket list," Talia asked calling her other mother by her nickname as the girls thought it would be less confusing as to who she was addressing.

"Well we do but you don't have worry about that one for a long time either kiddo," Julie said ruffling her daughter's hair. "Anyway "sis" when do you two leave for your cruise?"

"Two weeks, then we fly to Florida," Selena said.

"Then it's a quick boat trip and me and my beautiful baby are relaxing in the Bahamas with umbrella drinks in our hands," Creed said throwing an arm around her wife and placing a chased kiss on her lips.

"Then next month we hit Vegas and Paris," Selena said.

"It's not fair I don't get to go," Myers said pouting a bit.

"Son this trip and Vegas is for me and mom we never really had a honeymoon back in the day," Creed said.

"Plus you have school to finish and you get to go with us to Paris," Selena said.

"But he's not coming with us to NOLA in July right ?," Max asked.

"Oh no that's a Paige girl's only trip," Selena said referring to the fact that Max had become a surrogate cousin to her during their days fighting Atlan and since then she along with Julie had gotten the same family crest tattoo like Max Lyra and Stina all had.

"That's right the three original ranger girlfriends and Lyra its gonna be epic," Julie said holding out her wine cooler bottle for a cheers

"Here, Here," Lyra said as she and the other three girls clinked their glasses and bottles.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Creed sat on the beach watching as Selena came out of the water. Dressed in a very sexy snow leopard French cut bikini. That was a bit small for her but still age appropriate. "That water is addictive," Selena said grabbing her towel and drying herself. "What are you looking at?" she asked noticing Creed, starring at her.

"Just admiring how beautiful and amazing you still look in a bikini," Creed said.

"Hey you don't look too bad yourself," Selena said admiring Creed's sexy black monobikini. As she sat down and the blonde wrapped her arms around her and cradled her between her legs making her feel warm.

"Thank you my dear I try," Creed said resting her chin on Selena's shoulder.

Selena then looked up saw the sun beginning to set in the distance. "That sunset is so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah it is," Creed said.

"When it's time for me to go," Selena starting to tear up.

"Shhh lets not talk about that," Creed said not wanting to think about her wife's death . As she had managed to put it out of her mind.

"No listen ok," Selena said still tearing up, "When its time I want to go like this not in a hospital not cooped up in the house and at the funeral I want Julie to sing at the funeral and I want a white casket. Also want it to be a celebration. But most of all I want to go like this sitting on the beach in your arms watching the sunset. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything else?," Creed asked her eyes dripping silent tears onto Selena's shoulder.

"Yeah make love to me right here right now," Selena said turning so she was looking into Creed's eyes.

"Are you sure about that a lot of people could see," Creed said as Selena laid her down.

"Baby we're on an excursion on a lesbian couples cruise with clothing optional policy on ship. I one highly doubt we're the only couple having sex on this beach right now also knowing the way we make love there will be applause," Selena said giving Creed a deep passionate kiss as she untied her monokini.

"Umm well then let's get to it," Creed said.

* * *

 **June:**

"Place your bets folks place your place bets," The man running craps table said making the people standing around the table put their chips down. "Ok no more bets no more bets. Are you ready Ms?," he asked the woman in the red cocktail dress.

"Almost," Selena said, "Hey blondie blow on these for good luck," she said holding out the dice for the blonde next to her.

"Ok beautiful," Creed said before blowing on the dice.

Selena shook the dice and threw them across the table, "Seven winner!," the table runner said.

"Can you believe it baby we're up twenty thousand," Selena said smiling.

"Well as good as that is you need to quit," Creed said stopping Selena from picking up her the dice.

"Why I'm hot," Selena said grabbing for the dice.

"Well one like you said we're up, and I have very time sensitive romantic evening planned so let's go," Creed said lightly running her tongue along the rim of her wife's ear.

"Ok lover girl lets go," Selena said. "I'm walking away," she said setting the dice down taking her chips and walking away.

A short while later Creed and Selena pulled in front of their destination. "Medieval Times this is your idea of a romantic evening?," Selena asked.

"Just wait you'll love it," Creed said walking Selena in.

"Noble ladies and gentlemen we here have a very special guest of the king and queen for tonight's tournament," the announcer said. "Please welcome the beautiful queen Selena of Angel Grove!" a fan fare went up and Selena walked out in a lovely dark purple dress with gold trim that looked like something from a fairytale. Her hair was pulled back in a single braid with a gold tiara on her head. "Now to face the red knight I present Queen Selena's champion. Lady Credence Jericho The Phantom Knight!,"

Selena watched in awe as Creed rode out on a beautiful black stallion draped in white and black armor. Creed herself was wearing white and black armor save for her helmet chain male and leg armor. She carried he lance in one hand and a her helmet in the other as she circled the tournament ground. She then stopped at the king and queen's box .

"Your fairs m'lady," Creed said holding out her lance to Selena.

Knowing what to do from years of fairytales and her secret love of knight culture. Tied a purple curtchife around Creed's lance and placed a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck my knight," she whispered

Creed blushed and rode into place. She then handed her lance to one of her squires and put on her helmet. The squire then handed her back her lance while the other squire handed her a shield they then began the joust.

Selena watched round after round. As Creed beat all the other knights. Fighting with same if not more fire that she had on the battlefield as a ranger. It was then she realized Creed was fighting for her. Fighting for her to live seeing every other knight as a cancer cell. And with that knowledge she began to weep.

Once the tournament was over Creed was victorious and she found herself kneeling before the king queen and Selena. "Because of your courage valor and strength I dub thee lady Credence Jericho knight of the realm," the king said knighting Creed and making the crowd cheer.

"If it pleases your majesty I'd like to kiss fair queen Selena," Creed asked.

The king made a gesture indicating ok. Creed then kissed Selena deeply causing the trumpeters to blow a fanfare, and the fans to cheer.

A short while later. Creed and Selena returned to their suite. "Holy crap," Selena said seeing the entire room covered in candle light and rose pedals. An elegant table with a white cloth and rose sat in the center of the room. "This is amazing I love it," she said before kissing Creed.

"Nothing but the best for my queen," Creed said.

* * *

 **Paris a week and a half later:**

"What's gonna happen to me," Myers asked as he and Selena looked out seeing Paris from a top the Eifel tower.

"What do you mean sweetie?," Selena asked her son.

"When you... when you die what happens to me," Myers asked "What if the state or Mom sends me back to a group home when you're gone or what if mom dies I don't want to go back," he said holding his head down and sobbing.

"Myers look at me," she said making the boy look up at her. Causing her to shed a few tears of her own. "What did your mom and I say when we brought you to live with us?" she asked.

"That as long you two were alive I'd always have home and a family," Myers said still sobbing.

"That's right and nothing will change that ever. No matter what happens no matter what people say you are my son you will always be my son and I will always be your mother and I'll always be here with you," Selena said her tears becoming stronger. ". Even if you can't see me."

Myers grabbed Selena in hug holding her as if holding on to life itself. "I love you mama I love you."

"I love you too son I love you too," Selena said kissing her son on the top of his forehead. Just as a camera flash went off.

"Perfect," Creed said from behind her cellphone. "Now let's try one with you two smiling," Creed said.

"Ok but then I want one with both my moms," Myers said drying his tears.

"Sure thing buddy now smile," Creed said before taking the picture.

* * *

 **July:**

"I can't believe you two flashed those, guys," said a tipsy Max as she Lyra Julie and Selena walked or rather staggered down Bourbon Street. Each holding a large glowing mixed drink glass.

"I'm just mad they didn't give us any beads," Julie slurred.

"Yeah and I don't see why my tits still look damn good for sixty," a drunken Selena said staggering a bit. Her six inch heels making it difficult to walk in her current state.

"Damn right they do ! ," said Julie as she grabbed one of Selena's boobs.

"Ok first off its fourth of July not Mardi Gras so no beads," said a slightly less intoxicated Lyra. "Two you two are sisters so no boob grabbing."

"I can't help it they're so soft and squishy," Julie slurred continuing to grope Selena.

"Either Jewels cut it out we're almost there," Max said leading the girls down a dark ally.

"Where are you taking us Maxie?," Selena asked.

"A place only few locals and some very select outsiders know about," Max said stopping in front of an old door. She then knocked in a rhythmic code.

A slit in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked out. "Password?," the female voice behind the door asked.

"This is our password," Max said holding up her wrist and showing her family crest tattoo making the person behind the door open it.

The girls walked in and followed Max to a freight elevator Max pressed the down button. Once it stopped all the girls were all speechless at the site of topless women in G-strings serving drinks. And women giving other women lap dances. "A strip club sis you took us to a strip club?," Lyra asked.

"Not exactly little sis this the nest. This place was started back in the twenties by some members of the gypsy families of New Orleans. Since the elder weren't exactly LGBT friendly this place was built as a hangout for those of us who are students of the Sapphic arts. Its normally not this wild more of a burlesque and dance type spot but it's a holiday," Max explained. "Well enough of a history lesson let's get at table and some shots!"

"That's a plan," Julie said almost falling as she walked towards an empty table.

A few rounds of shots and a few war stories later the girls were all laughing and having fun enjoying the performers. All but one who was quietly nursing her fifth shot, of blue tequila. "Yo Ly look I know you don't like chicks but you could act like you're having fun," Selena said downing another shot.

"Yeah Ly even you have to admit that the chick with the green hair torches was hot," Max said.

"Almost as hot as Tracie," Julie said.

"You know what my problem is YOU'RE DYING!," Lyra yelled her eyes starting to run with tears. "You're gonna die really soon and I don't want you go ok! I don't want you to go!," she said starting ball.

"It's ok, its ok, its ok," Selena said pulling Lyra into a hug. Holding back her own tears.

"Alright ladies ya'll having fun tonight!," the announcer said in her thick Cajun accent getting an applause and cheers. "Now it's fourth of July that means its amateur night," she said making the crowd cheer. "Now I have four hundred fresh one dollar bills and all the wings and potato skins you can eat. Now whose brave enough to get up here right now and show off," the announcer said getting no real response. "You know I thought gypsies were supposed to be brave. You know what dj give me something old-school," she said making the dj start playing Tupac's _How do you want it_. "There we go whose feeling brave now?"

"No more crying kitty cat time for the old lady to show you how to have fun," Selena said before downing another shot and making her way towards the stage strutting to the beat. Once there she grabbed the pole and spun around twice before walking toward the front of the stage popping her blouse revealing her lacy lime green and pink bra. Before kicking off her heels. She then turned and started twerking causing the crowd to cheer and throw money.

"Ohh no that old lady is not beating me," Lyra said knocking back two shots quickly and walking toward the stage.

Selena was teasingly undoing her jeans when Lyra nudged her towards the back of the stage and took of her top revealing her black satin strapless bra. She then took off her skirt revealing matching sexy French cut underwear. She then did a flip aided by her enhanced agility and landed in a full split with her ass to the crowd. And bounced up and down

Now free of her pants and in her matching thong panties. Stepped over Lyra and took her bra revealing her pierced nipples. She then held her hands together behind her head and made her breast jump before turning and making her ass clap and hopping on the pole and hanging upside down.

"We have a battle ladies!," the announcer said.

"Come on Jewels let's get naked," Max said downing another shot and walking to the stage.

"Naked woo!," said a very drunk Julie finishing the rest of the shots on the table

The next day found the four women found themselves on the patio of the hotel restaurant. All nursing hangovers and wearing sunglasses. "I still say I would've won if my underwear would've matched," Max said.

"I drunk texted my wife," Julie said picking her forehead up off the table.

"I drunk sexted mine," Selena said groaned. "But I won"

"Yes and we all had fun," Lyra said

"Yeah and when we get back home I'm nev...I'm never...,Oh God," Julie said jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"I'll go," Max said following Julie.

"Sel look last night I said some stuff and I know we started out as sort of at odds. But I just wanted to say...,"Lyra said.

"I love you too kitty cat you don't have to say it," Selena said.

* * *

 **August:**

"Ready to go," Creed called to the other room as she packed her bag.

"Almost babe," Selena said from the bathroom feeling bit dizzy feverish. "It's gonna be great to see Jackson again Myers loves him," she said placing a hand on the sink to try and steady herself before collapsing.

"Yeah maybe we can stop at that place get those strawberry pancakes you like?," Creed said. "Sel?,Sel?," she said feeling a cold chill roll through her. She moved to the bathroom, and went into panic as she saw her wife passed out on the floor.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Hospital:**

"Creed!," David said as he Lyra and Tracie walked into the hospital. "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know we were packing for our trip to Canada and she collapsed," said a crying Creed. "The docs haven't told me anything. What if this is it?" she said throwing herself into David's arms.

"No way Sel is fighter you know that," he said comforting his friend as best he could.

"Mrs. Jericho," the doctor said coming out of Selena's room.

"Is she ok?," Creed asked.

The doctor hung his head and sighed, "Your wife's condition has accelerated faster than expected and unfortunately all we can do now is make her comfortable."

Creed dropped her head and realized. That there was no more she could do. All her hopes for miracles all her prayers were for nothing. "How long?," she asked.

"Given her condition more than likely she won't make it through the night," the doctor said sadly.

"Can I see her," Creed asked her face red with tears.

"Of course, but she's under heavy sedation and she maybe in and out," the doctor said.

Creed nodded and walked into the room. She saw her wife lying in the bed looking weak but yet still angelic and beautiful. Once beside the bed she gently brushed back her hair.

"Creed," Selena said in a weak voice opening her eyes and looking up at her wife.

"Hey beautiful you just rest ok," Creed said.

"Not like this baby you promised," Selena said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Creed simply nodded and walked of the room. "Come with me," she said to David in a determined voice.

"Where are we going," David asked wondering about the situation and knowing Creed would never leave Selena's side.

"To do something illegal no questions," Creed said.

* * *

A short time later Creed sat on the beach like they had in the Bahamas watching the Sunset, "It's so beautiful," Selena said in a very weak almost dream like voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Creed said tears running down her face.

"Aww I just wish I didn't feel so damn tired," Selena said.

"Well you just rest baby just close your eyes and rest," Creed said crying.

"Will you sing to me so I can get to sleep. I love when you sing," Selena said her eyes starting close her voice growing weaker to the point of a faint whisper.

"What do want to hear," Creed asked her crying beginning to make it hard for her to speak.

"Something sweet," Selena said.

"Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine my darling dear love you all the time, I'm just a fool a fool in love with you" Creed sang with tears in her eyes. "Is that sweet enough Sel?,"

Creed looked down at her wife and kissed her as she took her last weak breaths. Then looked up at the sunset and holding Selena tight as she drifted away.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well sorry for the sadness but I had too. Please don't throw stones and pitch forks. But I understand you all hate me now. Kind of hate myself I love my characters and it hurts when I do this but anyway review. SDR OUT**


End file.
